A textured mesh is a common representation of 3D geometric shapes. It has been widely used in many graphics applications, including virtual reality, scientific visualization, 3D filming, 3D gaming, and the like. A wide variety of techniques have been introduced to reconstruct meshes from 3D scans. However, creating accurate large and complex meshes from 3D scans can be tedious and labor intensive. It is often done manually by aligning, editing, and combining smaller meshes from multiple 3D scans. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems that enable the robust merging of multiple meshes into a large and complex 3D textured model.